Redención
by Marianne E
Summary: No a todos les gustó el final de Star Wars "The rise of Skywalker", y Marinette es una de esas personas. "Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Luka", "No, no todos" One Shot. LUKANETTE (Advertencia: Spoilers de Star Warts TROS)


Decepción. Jamás había sentido tanta en toda mi vida. Y estoy segura de que mi mirada fue el reflejo perfecto de mi sentir cuando la sonrisa socarrona de Luka Couffaine se desdibujó de su rostro, percatandose de que, ahora sí, había llegado demasiado lejos. No, esta vez no iba a perdonarlo. ¿Cómo podría dejar pasar algo así…?

—Marinette… — murmuró con tono cauteloso.

Demasiado tarde: — No digas más… — musité, herida de verdad y sin sostenerle la mirada — Lo esperaba de todos, ¡de todos! menos de ti, Luka.

—Pero…

—¡Nada! — le corté y me crucé de brazos, indignada — Se terminó, ¿oíste? No pienso seguir contigo después de lo que acabas de decir.

—Sabes que es verdad.

— ¡Jamás creí que fueras ese tipo de persona! No… no puedo ser novia de alguien que no ha visto Star Wars y no tiene ni la más mínima intención de verlo —salté con recelo y le lancé una de mis almohadas. Sólo hasta entonces, su endemoniada sonrisa retornó, y su risa estalló, musicalizando mi recamara mucho mejor que la música de fondo, emitida por mi vieja bocina inalámbrica.

— Jamás dije que no tenía la intención. Sólo dije que se me hace tedioso mirar ocho películas…

— Diez. _Rogue One_ y _Solo_ también cuentan — corregí de inmediato, aún con lo brazos cruzados y mi mohín creciente. ¡Tamaño desconsiderado!

— _Désolé;_ diez películas — musitó, con la clara intención de contener una carcajada. Y que no crea que no noté la manera en que rodaba lo ojos y sonreía afable, como si siguiese hablando con una niña de catorce años — El punto aquí es que puedo acompañarte al estreno sin ver las nueve anteriores.

—No, no puedes — debatí, tozuda — Verás las diez películas antes del viernes, o iré yo sola. O, mejor aún: iré con Adrien y ambos haremos cosplay: él de Han Solo y yo de Leia… — se quedó callado y arqueando las cejas, no del todo convencido. Muy bien, subámosle el nivel a la cosa: — ...Usando el bikini de "El retorno del Jedi".

Su rostro lo dijo todo. No necesitaba más incentivos: — ¿Tienes las malditas películas? — bufó y yo brinqué sobre el diván, triunfal. Luego corrí a la estantería por mi colección de DVD's.

—Prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida.

* * *

.

.

**Redención**

.

_¡Hola! Traigo aquí un pequeño, ¿drabble?, ¿one shot? que se me quedó en la cabeza después de ver el episodio IX de Star Wars. Creo que no es necesario advertirles, pero por si acaso. Spoiler Alert! _

_Así que, si no han visto la película, más vale que se detengan AHORA. _

_Sin más, continuemos. :D _

.

.

* * *

Esa noche hizo un frío de los mil demonios. Al punto que una humareda espesa color blanquecino asaltó las aceras de la _Rue Laffitte_. La niebla era un fenómeno recurrente en las noches invernales de París, y aunque la atmósfera gélida era complaciente a mi ridículo deleite como "amante del frío", no podía decir lo mismo de Marinette.

Me reí por lo bajo de la manera tan encantadora en que apiñaba la barbilla a su bufanda afelpada, como si con esa simple acción pudiese amortiguar la briza del viento que colisionaba contra sus mejillas sonrosadas. _"Preciosa", _mi mente pensó una y otra vez, al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba hacia mí para brindarle un poco más de calor.

—¡Dios! Está helando — hizo un mohín. ¿Mencioné ya lo tierna que me parece cuando actúa de esa manera? — ¿Estás seguro que no quieres de vuelta tu chamarra?

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, petite _— aproveché el momento para revolver su cabello bajo las orejeras y besar su nuca — Recuerda que soy de sangre fría.

No dijo nada. No hubo necesidad, porque con el tiempo aprendí a traducir sus silencios y a disfrutar de ellos. Marinette callaba lo que Ladybug decía. Y yo, un intérprete en entrenamiento ahora sabía perfectamente que, a labios cerrados, ella murmuraba: "Qué afortunada catarina, teniendo a una serpiente cuidandole la espalda".

—Bueno, ¿y qué te pareció? — cortó el mutismo con un brillo de ilusión dominando sus ojos color zafiro — ¿verdad que te gustó?

Dejé escapar una risa de rendición. ¿Valía la pena mentir para hacerla rabiar otra vez? ¡Bah! Al diablo… lo cierto es que esa saga, la cual solía calificar como aburrida y sobrevalorada, me terminó gustando más de lo que planeaba admitir: — Bien, tú ganas. Fue un buen final.

—Sí: yo gano. Pero, no. No fue el mejor final.

Marinette se colgó de mi brazo y, por esta vez, el deseo de defender a la mentada Guerra de las Galaxias emergió por sí solo de mi ser: — ¿Y eso es por que…?

—Ben — manifestó como una obviedad, una que, a juzgar por la forma en que me miró, le pareció absurdo que yo no pudiese advertir. Al notar la manera en que fruncí el ceño, confundido, continuó: —Ben Solo no merecía morir.

Marinette, Marinette. Mi musa jamás iba a cambiar. Siempre defendiendo e intercediendo por aquellos que no merecen un perdón.

—Tienes toda la razón. _Kylo Ren..._— remarqué su pseudónimo de villano a propósito — Merecía otro tipo de final. Se me ocurre uno: Rey debió escupirle en la cara y decirle lo imbécil que fue. Sólo después de eso debió morir.

—¡Luka! — exclamó, ofendida.

—Es la verdad, _petite._ Rey lo perdonó muy fácil…

—Lo hizo porque lo amaba — justificó ella con simpleza. Y aunque en su argumento no hubo una sola nota de flaqueza, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mí. Porque había situaciones imperdonables y errores imposibles de subsanar. ¿Cómo era posible que Marinette los pudiese pasar por alto con semejante facilidad?

...Y repentinamente sentí como si el hilo de nuestro debate ya no se enzarzara a la situación del cretino de Kylo Ren. Sino a otra cosa un poco más real.

—Cómo se nota que los Jedi no saben ver lo que realmente les conviene. Rey bien pudo quedarse con Finn; alguien que realmente le convenía — discutí —_ Ren_ ya no podía redimirse, hizo cosas imperdonables.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, Luka.

—No, no todos — afirmé, porque no era difícil pensar en un ejemplo. De hecho era la cosa más asequible y predecible. Podía ocurrírseme el mejor prototipo para comparar mi punto, porque precisamente yo era el mejor candidato: inestable, feroz, obstinado, perverso e inhibido. Comprendía a la perfección los motivos de_ Kylo _y su insistencia desmedida por permanecer en el lado oscuro de la fuerza: es más simple ocultar tu verdadero yo y entregarte a la negrura, si con eso puedes asegurar que nadie más volverá a lastimarte.

Marinette debió percatarse del rumbo de mis pensamientos, porque sus pies pararon en seco, y la mano que estrechaba la mía dio un apretón, pidiéndome en silencio que la mirara a los ojos.

—Luka, a diferencia de _Ben Solo_, tú no tienes un poco de luz en tu interior; tú emanas la luz… aún en tu época más difícil — garantizó con seguridad implacable, dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por mí. Y yo me seguí preguntando: ¿qué había hecho bien en esta vida como para merecerla?

—No me conociste en esa época…— aventuré a decir en un suspiro. Y de verdad agradecía al destino que Marinette se cruzara en el camino del Luka Couffaine redimido y entregado enteramente a la música, y no en el del punk acomplejado y violento; ese que se pasaba la vida en la calle y buscándose un problema.

Sentí el toque de su mano gélida sobre mi mejilla, obligándome mirarla de nuevo. Y lo que vi en sus ojos… bueno, supongo que es imposible no seguir enamorándote de alguien como ella—Aún si te hubiera encontrado unos cuantos años atrás, estoy segura que también habría caído rendida ante ti. Todos tenemos errores, y tú ya pagaste por los tuyos. Además, no creas que Juleka no me contó que, aún en el mundo de las pandillas; te metías en peleas que no te correspondían para defender a quienes no eran tan fuertes como tú — Marinette se mordió los labios. Aquella era una manía que adoptaba cada que estaba a punto de confesar algo grande; algo que le venía desde el corazón. Contuve la respiración: — Toda la vida me dices que soy una chica extraordinaria. Pero la verdad es que tú eres el extraordinario; porque haces lo imposible por cuidar de los tuyos, sin importar el costo. Te quieres hacer pasar por el papel de un Sith, cuando en realidad los Jedi se quedan cortos contigo y…

Suficiente. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, así que la tomé del rostro y la besé de improvisto. Y, por todos los ángeles y demonios del universo que jamás me cansaría de probar sus labios; porque cada vez que lo hacía, la morfina en la calidez de su boca adquiría un sabor completamente nuevo y arrollador. Me atrevía a pensar que el efecto era mutuo; pues sus brazos se colgaron de mi cuello, obligándome así a rozarla con más apremio.

Marinette podría decir lo que quisiera. Pero yo de verdad era como _Ren_; un sujeto perdido en la oscuridad y que fue rescatado por la luz de una mujer que no se rindió ni un solo segundo por verlo redimido.

—Sí así va a ser el lado luminoso de la fuerza, no me pienso convertir jamás — apunté, entre bromeando y no. Daba igual, ella entendía perfectamente mi punto de vista.

—No te preocupes, jamás dejaré que te vuelvas a fundir en la oscuridad — me juró ella, y yo le creí.

Porque si había un ente poderoso capaz de sacarlo todo a la luz, ese era Marinette. Y porque no había nadie más a quien pudiera entregarle mi vida. Después de todo por ella, ya le había entregado 20 horas y 26 minutos a la miserable saga de Star Wars.

FIN


End file.
